Late Night Confessions
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Lance hears someone up late at night, he goes to investigate and finds Pidge up in the workshop making updates to the Green Lion. When he confronts her and asks her why she's up, Lance admits to her that he heard about how she tried to leave their team to look for her father and brother when she was in a coma.A Lance & Pidge story.


Late Night Confessions

Lance woke up to the sound of someone shuffling their feet down the Castleship's hallway. He didn't know who it was and why they were up, but his curiosity got the better of him and he got out of bed. He followed the noise through the hallways as silently as he could manage with his blue slippers and followed the person of interest into the workshop.

There in the chair, plopping herself down was Pidge. She was dressed in one of Allura's nightgowns and her hair was a mess. She didn't wear her glasses on her face and in all honesty, she looked pretty hot in Lance's eyes. But he didn't dare confess that to her in fear of being hit with her Bayard.

"Why're you up? It's like one in the morning in Earth time." Lance asked as he entered the room, Pidge gave a yelp of surprise and turned her head around to see her comrade staring at her with confusion.

The Green Paladin gave a sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that Lance. I thought you were an intruder."

"Still didn't answer my question Pidge."

"What?"

"Why. Are. You. Up?" Lance repeated slowly, as if he was afraid he was speaking too fast for her tired brain to understand.

Pidge turned her head away in annoyance, "I'm working on updates. Leave me alone."

"Don't have to be so rude about it. I was just worried about you, I thought you might be trying to-" Lance cut himself off before he could finish his sentence.

Pidge turned her head back and gazed into his eyes, "You thought I might be trying to what?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you were trying to say it earlier, tell me."

Lance looked away from her, he couldn't handle the stare she was giving him. It was like she was analyzing everything he was doing in front of her down to the last detail.

"I thought you might be trying to go out to look for your family." Lance admitted, looking down with embarrassment. "Since you've been gathering personal supplies for a while and stocking it up on your lion."

Pidge looked at him like he just dug up an old memory she was trying to bury, "Why would you think I'd abandon you guys?"

"I know what happened when I was in a coma Pidge, I know you wanted to leave the group in order to follow a lead on your dad and brother." Lance said as he walked up to her and leaned against her work table. "I was shocked when I heard it from Hunk, I didn't think you would leave us so quickly to follow a lead that could've gotten you killed."

Pidge shook her head, "I didn't know if it was a good lead or not Lance. I didn't want a possible chance to find my father and brother go to waste."

"But _**WHY**_ did you want to leave us in order to find out? We would've helped you and gone with you if you'd just asked us." Lance snapped, causing Pidge to back up in surprise. Even he was surprised with the amount of anger that came out of his voice, it wasn't like him to yell at Pidge like this.

Now it was Pidge's turn to turn away uncomfortably, she didn't know what to say to that. It was like he exposed her in front of everyone for her selfishness when they were the only ones in the room. She didn't know why, but somehow Lance always knew what to say to bring out her emotional side.

The Green Paladin gave a heavy sigh, "I-I'm sorry that I wanted to leave you guys. I've just been so worried about my family and I couldn't bear to stand around and do nothing when they might already be-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey, don't talk like that. We don't know if that's the case so we gotta have some hope that they're still alive." Lance reassured her gently as he brought her in for a hug.

To his surprise, she didn't push him away. She didn't freak out and tell him to let go of her. She just let herself be enveloped by his hug and allowed the emotion she's been holding in to leak out. Lance could never get over how small she was compared to the rest of them, how she fit perfectly in his arms. The top of her head just reached the middle of his chest and in order to look at his eyes from that point of view, she lifted her chin and stared upwards.

"You know...you're really sweet when you want to be." Pidge commented with a soft smile, catching Lance completely off guard and made him look at her with a blush on his face.

Seeing the look on his face made Pidge laugh as she parted herself away from Lance to hold herself from falling onto the floor. "Who'd have thought that you were such a blusher!"

"I'm glad you find my face amusing Pidge." Lance retorted, puffing out his cheeks and sticking his tongue out at her.

But he couldn't help but join in her laughter as he found himself chuckling just as hard as she was. Maybe it was the fact they were up so late at night or because the moment seemed so random. But they laughed and laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore.

"We should probably go to bed now, it's getting late and we don't want to wake the others while they're still sleeping." Lance proclaimed as he got up and stretched out his arms high in the air.

Pidge gave him a pout, "But I haven't even started the updates on the Green Lion yet!"

"That can wait till Space-Morning." Lance stated flatly, "You need to go to bed or else you'll be crankier than usual."

Pidge and Lance went back and forth until Pidge finally agreed to Lance to go to bed. But as a good gentleman should, he walked her to her room before he went back to bed himself. It felt weird being the only ones awake on the ship, usually Coran would be up humming a few bars as he made repairs this late at night. but it was just them and somehow it made the atmosphere feel more personal between them. Like this was _**THEIR**_ ship.

"Where do you think we're heading tomorrow?" Pidge asked as they reached her door.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Allura will tell us in the morning, but I'll bet money that we're probably going to a new planet."

"Probably. Oh Lance, there's one more thing I have to say before I go to bed." Pidge stated turning her heel on him and looking up.

Lance looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah? What."

To his surprise, she got on her tippi toes and kissed him on the cheek. Causing Lance to widen his eyes and look at her with an open mouth.

"That's for walking me back and comforting me. Tell anyone about that and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Pidge stated simply, but he saw that she was blushing slightly herself.

So the young Paladin walked into her room and closed the door. Leaving Lance to remember his own name and leaving him alone in the hallways after a late night confession session.


End file.
